XTV
XTV is an upcoming digital broadcast network owned by Star Family Television Group and East Coast Broadcasting Company. The network will launch on September 19, 2017 and will feature a mix of music videos, television programs and movies from the 80's-2000's, with some 50's, 60's, and 70's content. XTV has a tentative launch date of September 19, 2017. However, it may launch earlier. History Hearing of the closure of Warner Bros. Television Network and merger with The WB, WXBS-LD of Roanoke, Virginia wanted to start a new network to replace WBTV on its schedule. The reason for this was because WTJA-DT2 already signed an agreement to secure the WB affiliation for the market. Star Family Television Group (owners of WXBS-LD) first approached Graham Media Group to start a new network, mainly meant for digital subchannels (.2 or lower.) Graham later dropped out of the deal for unknown reasons. Star later approached East Coast Broadcasting Company to continue on with the plan of a new multicast network. The result was XTV, a network focused on music videos, TV shows, and movies from the 80's-2000's, with limited 50's-70's content. It will launch on September 19th, two days after the closure of WBTV. Business Plan XTV will start out as a digital over the air multicast network, although it will allow stations to air XTV as a primary affiliation. Programming PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS LIST IS CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE. As mentioned earlier, XTV's programming is a mix of music videos, television shows, and movies from the 80's-2000's, with limited 50's-70's content Only music videos blocks and Saturday mornings are on a set rotation. Music Video Blocks The Get Up Show (general mix of music videos with limited commercial interruption. Everyday 5am-10am ET) 80's at 8 (80's music videos, Everyday 8pm) 90's at 9 (90's music videos, Everyday 9pm) The 2K(2000's music videos, Everyday 10pm) Fridays on X(Mix of upbeat rhythmic pop and dance music videos, Fridays 5pm) Battle (2 genres, artists, and or decades are chosen and are played back to back, Saturdays 7pm) Other programs The Phil Donahue Show Smart Guy Sister, Sister House Dallas Dear Detective Ghost Whisperer MacGyver Ally McBeal Children's Programming E/I compliant programs (1 hour each on weekdays) The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs Inspector Gadget Voltron: Defender of the Universe Cubix: Robots For Everyone Grossology What's With Andy? Captain Flamingo Jackie Chan Adventures XTV HD Upon the networks launch, XTV will offer a 720p High Definition feed. It's mostly meant for cable carriage, but some affiliates will broadcast the network in HD over the air as well where possible. It is expected that some affiliates will offer the network in 1080i rather than 720p. Possible International expansion If XTV becomes successful enough, ECBC and Star will consider launching international versions of the channel. Confirmed countries and areas so far include: Azerbaijan Benelux (Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxemboug) Bulgaria Canada Czech Republic Denmark (will also be distributed in Faroe Islands and Greenland) Finland France (will also be distributed in Switzerland) Germany (will also be distributed in Switzerland, Austria, and Lichtenstein) Greece Hungary India (Telugu, Tamil, and Punjabi-language versions will be made available) Israel Italy (will also be distributed in Switzerland, Vatican City and San Marino. The latter will be offered with an English audio track) Japan Kazakhstan Latin America (Portuguese in Brazil. Guarani audio track will be offered in Paraguay) Lithuania Norway Portugal (will also be distributed in Angola and Mozambique) Romania Russia Slovenia South Korea Spain (Catalan audio track will be available) Sweden Turkey UK & Ireland The operations for the international versions will be housed at a new facility in Harlingen, Texas. Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:East Coast Broadcasting Company Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017 Category:Television stations and channels established in 2017